Segunda oportunidad
by MagusDeKiddo
Summary: Loki es llevado a Asgard para cumplir su sentencia, después de ser encerrado grandes problemas se presentan en el reino y el príncipe deberá elegir si ayudar o dejar que la desgracia caiga sobre el imperio dorado.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Thor y las leyendas nordicas no son mios, son de sus maravillosos creadores y de sus rica cultura! Es sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla.

Este fic es sobre la redención de Loki asi que no pondré mucho romance (jos)…. Disculpen los errores orográficos! Muack muack!

**Capítulo 1**

_La venganza debe tomarse fría, ella lo sabe muy bien, además nunca ha sentido el calor, no sabe de eso y lo único que conoce es el helado aliento de la muerte sobre su faz._

**- El Juicio –**

Sally, como la llamaban, no tenía padres ni conocía su descendencia pero de su suerte desdichada una pequeña marca de tres minúsculas entrellas en su brazo la alejo. Dicen entre los magos de Asgard que quien nace bajo la marca de las tres hermanas está destinada a cambiar lo escrito por las parcas. Por eso Karmilla la salvo y la convirtió en su aprendiz como en años anteriores fuera el joven príncipe de su hermana Amora.

El príncipe Loki, hijo del Padre de todo, era un ente recurrente en la vida de la niña. Ella sabe que es un gran mago que cayó en trágica desgracia. Nunca lo había visto y esperaba entre la gente que se amontonaba en la sala del trono ver al hombre que cambiaría su vida para siempre. El salón del trono de Asgard es un enorme lugar de doradas paredes y formidables pilares que formaban un amplio corredor tapizado de la más exquisita alfombra carmín. Al fondo, sobre una escalera el gran trono de oro descansa dominando todo, en el él rey Odin espera impasible junto a la mujer más hermosa que Sally a visto jamás. El rey de espalda ancha y brazos fuertes lleva ya el cabello de plata y barba larga, uno de sus ojos esta parchado por una guerra de leyenda. La mujer a su lado de estatura alta y figura delgada lleva los rizos dorados sueltos alrededor de su rostro delicioso pero sus ojos, limpios y azules, están rojos y cansados con ojeras tristes

.Las puertas se abren, son pesadas pero no sueltan ningún ruido. Sally no alcanza a ver a los príncipes ni la escolta que los conduce así que, pequeña y menuda, se escurre entre las piernas de los nobles y ve.

Los tres guerreros caminan los primeros, son Hogun de ojos rasgados y cabello negro, Hagen de cabellos de fuego y una prominente barriga, y, Fandral de cabello rubio y ojos claros. Lady Sid, guerrera tenaz, va tras ellos con pasos estudiados vigilantes, a su lado está el señor Balder, prometido de su majestad Karmilla, mas allá avanza Thor, príncipe Thor, tan alto como los guerreros de antaño y leónica melena, en su rostro cuadrado los enormes ojos bondadosos resaltan y del cinto lleva colgado el Mijoldir. Junto a el esta un hombre alto, muy alto, de figura delgada y largas piernas, su cabello es como la noche y los ojos son los más verdes que pueden existir. Su rostro, hermoso y afilado, tiene una que otra cicatriz y sobre la boca un artefacto de metal le impide hablar. A sus espaldas hondea una capa verde como magia liquida y su caminar es noble, delgado pero sagaz.

Loki da un paso tras otro, no desea ver a la multitud, si lo hace cree que va a caer. Le duele todo, esa maldita bestia Hulk lo aporreo y casi le rompe todos los huesos pero no puede darse el lujo de quejarse. Thor a prometido ayudarlo y lo a arrastrado hasta Asgard para el juicio de los loores, en el biofrost en reconstrucción los estaban esperando los 3 guerreros, Sid y Balder y a un descuido de Thor este último le ha susurrado lo preocupada que ha estado la hermosa Karmilla, que acepte sus culpas, que cumpla el castigo que le den y no lleve a su maestra a la muerte.

Y Loki, de entre los cientos de rostros, muy cerca del trono la distingue bella como solo una reina puede ser, con sus ojos de zafiro que le dan ánimo y sus labios carnosos fuertemente cerrados para no arrogarse y abrazarlo. Loki desde mucho a estado profundamente enamorado de la poderosa hechizara y ella en algún momento lo estuvo con una de esas fervientes pasiones impropias que te hacen cometer locuras insanas. Cuando conoció al príncipe Loki era apenas un niño aprendiendo los principios de la magia a manos de Amora, hermana menor de Karmilla. Pronto el genio de Loki supero aquello que Amora podría enseñarle y sus estudios pasaron a estar bajo la tutela de Karmilla. Loki fue un estudiante brillante, un joven inocente y un hombre noble cuya tragedia lo alcanzo rápido. Y ahora, ese hombre orgulloso encadenado como un miserable que venía ante Thor no era ante los ojos de la hechizara más que el niño al que todavía amaba como a un hijo, como a un pequeño hermano travieso que se desea proteger.  
Ella estaba muy lejos, lamiendo sus propias heridas, la muerte de Amora y su próxima boda con Balder, cuando se entero de la estratagema de Loki para convertirse en rey, su caída al abismo y su encuentro en Midgard. Al escuchar que Thor traía a Loki viajo hasta Asgard para dar la bienvenida a los principies. Mas la sentencia de Loki ya estaba escrita por Eldred, virrey y mano de Odin, Loki moriría un día después de llegar a Asgard.

Karmilla intento hablar con los nobles, que no asesinaran a Loki, ante la negativa de ellos pidió una audiencia con Odin a puerta cerrada. Sally recordara esa noche muy bien, ella ayudo a Karmilla a vestir su armadura de oro de filigrana intrincada sobre el peto y las uniones. Tenso su cabello, aliso la falda de brocados. Su señora jamás se había visto más bella ni más mortal

.La reina salió de sus habitaciones ya entrada la noche, fuera sonoros truenos rasgaban el cielo y los corredores yacían vacíos iluminados por los fuegos bailarines de las antorchas. Antes de llegar a los salones privados de Odin, en un recodo medio oculto, de las sombras salió el señor Balder haciendo saltar a Sally.

- que crees que haces Karmilla?-

- eso no te importa- ella intento esquivarlo pero él la tomo del brazo -suéltame-

-vas vestida para la guerra a una reunión con el padre de todo, eso parece invitación a una batalla-

-el debería proteger a su hijo- murmura ella y tiene los ojos asesinos de una madre

-Loki no es hijo de Odin... Si de verdad quiere su perdón deberá pedirlo!-

-no es tu asunto- ella se sacudió a Balder -yo no permitiré que mi Loki muera!-

Su Loki? Eso le dolió a Balder, bajo la mirada -tu Loki...-  
Karmilla se dio cuenta de su error -tu sabes en que sentido lo digo- quiso disculparse, desde cuando las cosas se complicaron tanto?

-no, esta bien... Pero Karmilla si de verdad quiere salvarle no es con amenazas que debes llegar ante mi rey sino dispuesta humillarte- se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Karmilla suspiro -Sally vamos-

Sally siguió a su señora hasta las estancias de El padre de todo, nunca había estado ahí y deseo nunca más estarlo porque estaban escasamente iluminadas con aquel hombre de pie como montaña esperando a Karmilla. Su señora con un movimiento de su mano le indico a la niña que se quedara atrás y avanzo ella hacia el rey inclinándose leve pero elegantemente.

-mi reina Karmilla- saludo este -me place su presencia pero me pregunto qué os ha obligado a pedir este concilio tan secreto-  
-es el príncipe Loki lo que me trae aquí-

El rey la hizo callar con un gesto de la mano -me prometiste que jamás volveríamos a hablar de él, por eso te deje ir- negó este  
-en esa época Loki no era más que un niño y...-

-por eso, porque era un niño lo protegí-

-y ahora mi señor! Ahora que es un hombre lo protegerás?- dio un paso hacia el

-eso no debe importarte-

-claro que me importa- alzo la voz ella -quiero protegerlo-  
-y crees que tu podrás protegerlo más que yo! El padre de todo y señor de los Asgarianos!-

-lo protegerás de Eldred si no has hecho nada hasta ahora?-  
-como te atreves!- rugió -no te acerques a Loki-

-yo haré todo por el- y entonces las palabras de Balder chocaron contra su cerebro y por primera vez en su vida se inco frente a alguien -yo soportaría su castigo con el si fuera necesario- miro al piso -os lo ruego mi señor-

-retírate Karmilla- la voz de Odin se hizo suave

-mi señor...-

-no es ante mí que debes pedir por Loki, yo lo protegeré-

Karmilla se puso de pie y se retiro

.Frigga salió de detrás de un pilar cuando ya Karmilla se había marchado -Esposo mío acaso podremos hacer nada por nuestro hijo-

-lo salvare- Odin dirigió su atención a la ventana -no importa lo que cueste lo salvare-

Odin noto la mirada de Karmilla y Loki mientras el se acercaba encadenado, se pregunto si acaso no habría hecho mal al separar a la bruja de Loki, acaso su hijo no estaría ahora frente a él sosteniendo apenas su cuerpo, porque sí, el notaba que las fuerzas de Loki menguaban mientras los 3 guerreros, lady Sif y lord Balder se hacían a un lado para permitir al rey ver al enjuiciado, Thor no se movía de su lado.

-Aquí yace frente a la justifica divina de Odín, Padre de todo y soberano de Asgard... Loki Odison- Eldred, quien llevaba el juicio casi escupió el nombre -hijo de Laufey, rey de los gigantes de hielo- aunque ya era de todos conocido la procedencia de Loki se escucho un leve murmullo -el juicio llevado a cabo por las mesas de lores a puerta cerrada será según la ley de nuestro rey, irrevocable e inmediata- sonrió -Loki de rodillas para escuchar sentencia-

Loki lo miro desafiante.

Eldred hizo un gesto de la mano y un guardia se acerco por detrás golpeando las piernas del príncipe. Un gesto de dolor atravesó el bello rostro y el hombre que cayó al piso cual largo era golpeando su cara contra el suelo ya que sus manos estaban encadenadas.

-No!- la reina soltó un pequeño gritito y perdió toda compostura corriendo a su hijo.

-BASTA!- bramo Thor y entre ambos lo ayudaron a arrodillarse.  
Eldred le lanzo una mirada significativa a Odin.

-Quítenle la mordaza para que escuche su sentencia y pueda pedir el perdón del rey- grito Odin.

Sally estaba segura que si las miradas mataran el padre de todos hubiese caído muerto en ese instante por que Loki lo miraba con furia tal que la niña tembló.

-yo lo hago- dijo Thor al guardia que se acercaba y saco la mordaza de Loki.

-Por los poderes conferidos por Odin a la cámara de Lores se te sentencia a ti, Loki hijo de Laufey, a morir y que tu alma no tenga paz en el castigo de Hela-

-No por favor- pidió la reina.

-Padre no lo permitas- rogó Thor.

Loki estaba de rodillas con la cabeza bien alta abrazado por los hombros por la reina y sostenido por Thor, no se inmuto.  
-Pide por tu vida hijo, pide piedad al rey- Odin se puso de pie -hazlo-  
-por favor no lo mates- la reina lloro -por favor Loki pide a tu padre el perdón-

-Padre no lo hagas- Thor estaba consternado.

-No es mi padre- la voz baja pero clara de Loki corto el salón como daga -yo no soy más que otra de sus muchas reliquias robadas- casi parecía un gruñido -no soy otra cosa que una moneda de cambio para el padre de todo, yo no rogare ante el-

-No Loki- susurro Frigga

-hay esta, el príncipe acepta su destino- Eldred sonrió.

Odin miro a Loki como solo un padre puede mirar a su hijo amado, que podía hacer. Vio los ojos desapegados de Karmilla entre la gente -eres mi hijo- dijo al fin -pero también eres por derecho propio uno de los señores de Jotengain- Eldred lo miro extrañado, a donde iba Odin con eso -si alguien de familia noble pide por ti entonces se te concederá el perdón-

Así que Odin se acoge a las viejas leyes, pensó Eldred , nadie pediría por el -Según la palabra del padre de todo si un noble es capaz de pedir y aceptar compartir el destino de Loki hijo de Laufey puede abogar por el-

-Yo lo hago!- grito Thor -yo abogo por mi hermano-  
-Su majestad como heredero y miembro de la familia real no puede interceder por el prisionero-

-Yo lo hago- Karmilla se había abierto camino de entre la multitud y arrodillándose ante el trono dijo sin siquiera un temblor en la voz -yo intercedo por el príncipe Loki y acepto cualquier castigo que se imponga-

-Yo lo hago- Balder inco la rodilla junto a su amada -yo intercedo por el-

Karmilla vio de reojo a Balder agradecida.

Ya que estamos, pensó Siff y se arodillo -yo intercedo por Loki-  
-y yo-

-también yo-

-aquí-  
Los tres guerreros se arrodillaron, Thor quería abrazarlos.  
Sally no dijo nada, solo corrió hasta su señora y se arrodillo. A Odin le enterneció el gesto de la niña, a Loki le aborreció.  
-No necesito que nadie abogue por mí, me robaron el trono que nací para gobernar y luego me trajiste aquí para ser compañía de tu hijo-

-Loki no...- musito su madre.

-Silencio niño insensato!- mando a callar Odin y en un instante pareció ganar tamaño y poder, parecía llenarlo todo, era un Dios -por estas personas que han accedido postrarse por mi piedad yo Odin con el poder conferido a mi, a mi padre y al padre de mi padre perdono tu vida-

-pero señor...- quiso objetar Eldred pero Odin con un gesto lo hizo callar.

-pero tus culpas son muchas y aun ahora te niegas aceptar lo que has causado, de tu boca solo sale odio y podredumbre que lo envenena todo. Y es más, esas mentiras también te las cree tu mismo-

-Yo no...-

-CALLAOS!- bramo ante la réplica de Loki -te sentencio a un eón con vuestra boca cocida-

A Loki se le abrieron los ojos como platos, su poder eran las palabras, tanto para hechizos como la magia que reza en la mente de los seres conscientes, prefería morir antes de que se le quitara tal don y ya iba a protestar y pelear pero Thor lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, su madre sujeto su mano y Karmilla, la que mas debía saber el horror que le causaba esa sentencia, la otra.

-Y tu, su hermano, serás quien realice la sentencia ya que has sido el primero en desear compartir su dolor- a Thor se lo contrajo el corazón -Su majestad Karmilla, tu pequeña aprendiz y lord Balder mantendrán su bienestar en la celda más pequeña y oscura de las mazmorras- estos asintieron.

Frigga gimió.

-los tres guerreros y lady Siff se apostaran a sus puertas encargándose que nadie más entre ni salga de esa celda hasta que dure la sentencia-

-mi rey- gritaron al unísono golpeando el pecho con el puño y bajando la mirada.

-Ahora dejarnos- pidió sin cambiar la ferocidad de su voz -dejad que los padres consuelen al hijo-

La corte entendió el pedido de su señor y dejo a la familia real sola, la ultima en salir del salón fue Karmilla que vio a Loki lánguidamente antes de partir.

-quitadle las cadenas- pidió el padre de todo.

-si- Thor obedeció.

-Madre- Loki por fin pudo abrazar a Frigga y dejo caer su peso sobre la mujer.

-Tranquilo- Thor lo retuvo antes de que ambos cayeran.  
Entonces en la mente se desato el caos, su piel se calentó con las caricias y besos de su madre, le decía palabras de confort, su hermano le apretaba cariñoso el hombro y Odin lo envolvió en sus brazos. Eso cree él, no se dio mucha cuenta porque colapso.

-LOS SANADORES!- bramo Odin y vio la palidez mortal de su hijo amado.

Notas de Magus:

Hi hi…. Espero que la historia les vaya gustando, en realidad serán unos años desde que no escribo fics. Estaba escribiendo uno pero se me perdió el cuaderno donde lo tenía (ups) y está incompleto.

Este fics es, como ya dije, sobre la redención de Loki, me justa mucho la historia mitológica nordica y el comic de Thos… he sacado algunos personajes del comic pero lo he modificado a mi conveniencia.

Sally es mi único personaje propio creo.

En el próximo capi se dará la sentencia lol!

Disfruten!

Mas adelante quiero hacer los artes del fic wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, aquí va el capi dos, creo que este fic me está quedando medio oscuro, y creo que estoy algo oxidada (bastante más bien), gracias a todos quien lo están leyendo, muchos besos!

CAPÍTULO 2

_Tres eran las hermosas princesas del reino de la magia, la mayor era Karmilla de gran estatura y garbo, Amora le seguía con una sensualidad rebosante y brío, Lorelai era la tercera de la cual se sabe muy poco ya que cometió tal pecado que jamás escapo de su prisión._

**Sentencia**

El recuerdo es nebuloso para Loki, el viaje desde Midgard, el juicio y los días siguientes en los salones de estancia de sanción. El dolor en el cuerpo era de 3 costillas rotas, hombro derecho dislocado, el ligamento de la rodilla dañado sin posible solución y su pulmón izquierdo perforado. Estas eran las más graves heridas, si hubieses sido un humano cualquiera el Hulk lo abría matado.

Se removió en la suave cama por que la luz que se colaba de los ventanales le acuchillaba a los ojos. El sinnúmero de moretones le quemaba y noto en una esquina solitaria a su madre durmiendo en aquel incomodo sillón que le acomodaron para ella. En las pocas ocasiones que estuvo consiente ella estaba siempre allí. Thor iba y venía, pero ni Odin ni Karmilla le hicieron visitas. Suspiro y el cansancio volvió a vencerlo entrando en el profundo sueño de los enfermos.

Karmilla no dormía, ella estaba trabajando con los enanos en el hilo que se le pusiera a Loki en la boca y la aguja que cosería los puntos.

-es muy importante- le recordó Grotard, el jefe de los enanos, una criatura baja de cuerpo grueso y cara repulsiva -que el hilo sea inmune a maldiciones o hechizos, incluso al hielo-

-Lo sé- la reina volvió a colocar las manos sobre el hilo y lanzar sus encantamientos pero a Sally, que estaba ahí, le pareció muy extraño el encantamiento que su ama lanzaba ya que tenía un gran hueco que hasta ella podría romper.

Odin por otra parte revisaba otros problemas que se estaban suscitando en la región más oriental de Asgard, nada sin importancia, pero muy pronto entraría en el sueño de Odin y solo quedaría Thor para defender el reino en el invierno.

-Loki- llamo una voz desde atrás de su cabeza -Loki despierta- abrió lentamente los ojos, no era una voz muy familiar.  
Balder quito un mechón negro que caía sobre la mejilla del príncipe y espero a que los ojos brillantes de Loki se centraran totalmente en el -Loki los sanadores han ordenado que camines así que iremos hasta el balcón y de regreso-

-y por que tú me ayudaras?- quiso saber sentándose a duras penas y sus huesos crujieron.

-por que el rey impuso que Karmilla y yo os ayudemos-

Loki apretó los dientes -no necesito su ayuda-

-Loki- la voz de su madre vino de su esquina permanente, cuanto ha pasado hay? 3 días? -permite a Balder ayudarte!-

Loki miro con un infinito odio a Balder. De niños Balder jamás le hablo. Balder era un ser bendecido por los dioses, toda criatura sobre la tierra lo amaba: las aves, los peces y las bestias, y Loki no era más que otro niño que correteaba tras su hermano Thor. Pero por la época que Loki comenzó a entrenar con Karmilla, Balder se volvió su mejor amigo, después supo que lo único que buscaba Balder era estar junto a la hechizara y Loki era solo una excusa. Con este pensamiento en la cabeza desobedeció a su madre, algo muy impropio en él, y deslizo sus blancas piernas desnudas fuera de la cama. Testarudo como solo los hijos de Odin pueden ser, se apoyo en el piso y se impulso. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el espinazo y luego el dolor exploto tras sus ojos, tambaleo y no dio ni un pasó antes de caer en los brazos de Balder.  
-LOKI!- Frigga gimió y fue con su hijo.

-Estoy bien- susurro sin aire -solo resbale madre-

-Yo soportare su peso su majestad- le dijo Balder -puedes erguirte-  
Loki lo miro enojado, quien se cree que es -por supuesto-

Loki puso su cuerpo derecho, a medias sostenido por sus propias fuerzas a medias por Balder, su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo.

-Será mejor que regrese a la cama- susurro Frigga.

-No- negó el príncipe y miro hacia fuera, las cortinas ligeras volaron suavemente y Loki ansió ver la luz como nunca antes lo había hecho -sigamos- pidió y Balder asintió.

-Cuidado- Balder era ancho de hombros, fuerte como Thor así que no se le hizo difícil llevar a Loki hasta el balcón, desde allí se podía dominar con un solo vistazo todo el reino.

-Precioso- dijo Balder.

Loki no respondió, como todo en Asgard el edificio de sanación era colosal, el balcón de la habitación era el tercero contando de arriba hacia abajo y el príncipe puso sus manos en el barandal de bronce bruñido, diminutas hojas de atelas iban esculpidas bajo sus dedos, estas se unían en las paredes y formaban un brocado exquisito que terminaba en los pilares de columna subiendo hasta la punta de cúpula celeste.  
Hace ya mucho tiempo, recordó, ansió ser sanador, al percatarse que no tendría la fuerza de toro de su padre o hermano. Estos se rieron ante el niño, no, él sería un guerrero de leyenda junto al dios del trueno. Su madre alimentaba sus sueños, un día serás el mejor sanador del reino, decía ella al mirar al edificio de sanción desde sus jardines, y Asgard estará a sus pies.

-nunca lo estará- le dijo mirando a su madre.

-que hijo?- pregunto ella a su lado con una sonrisa tímida mientras observaba las calles, los jardines, las fuentes con cariño.  
-Asgard nunca estará a mis pies- Frigga lo miro, la sonrisa extinguida y los ojos vidriosos -yo no nací pare ser rey- era mentira, desde niño todo fue una treta para que pensara que un día tal vez el seria parte de ese maravilloso mundo.

-No- susurro ella -pero eres el soberano de mi corazón-  
El quiso gritarle, de que sirve gobernar en tu corazón! Soy un gigante de hielo! Un monstruo! Una burla! Pero en vez de eso tomo su delicada mano como paloma y la beso, a ella no quería lastimaría porque sabia en su fuero eterno que su madre lo amaba.

-Todo estará bien- susurro esta y una sola lagrima rodó por su mejilla, su pequeño niño que siempre quería una historia más antes de meterse en la cama, o preguntaba las cosas más extrañas, su pequeño príncipe... -todo estará bien, si?-

Loki asintió sosteniendo la mano de Frigga contra su mejilla.

Balder viro el rostro, esa comunicación era tan intima y el tan cercana. Además ambos se mentían descaradamente, nada estaría bien, Loki no vería nunca más la luz del sol y estaría mudo por la eternidad. Algo en Loki había cambiado, Balder podía sentirlo, estaba roto, ya había perdido las esperanzas.

Las puertas se abrieron, era lady Siff con uno de los mensajeros del consejo -todo está listo- dijo ella antes que el mensajero hable -la sentencia debe ser cumplida-

-No- negó Frigga -está muy débil aun-

-Lo siento mi señora- se inclino la guerrera -pero no se puede esperar más-

-no- Frigga se lo pensó -hablare con Odin y...-

-Todo estará bien madre- le susurro Loki -tranquila-

Frigga se quedo con la boca abierta, no sabía que decir.

-Vamos- le dijo Loki a Balder.

Al salir de la habitación Frigga cayó de rodillas y su lamento se escucho por el corredor donde Loki iniciaba su penoso camino.  
Thor supo que su madre no iría a ver como se cumplía la sentencia de su pequeño, Odin asintió austeramente y fijo su atención en el pedestal de piedra.

A Karmilla eso le parecía excesivo pero Eldred no podría estar más contento. Los enanos habían hecho un gran trabajo, el pedestal donde yacía Loki tenía cinturones de cuero para sostener sus tobillos, sus muñecas y su pecho, en la frente una tira de hierro lo mantenía sujeto a la piedra y una en su quijada hacia otro poco. Eldred miro al principito y camino a su alrededor comprobando las restricciones, Loki era un insulto para todos los Asgarianos.

-Listo- sonrió Eldred casi imperceptiblemente y se alejo unos pasos.  
Thor camino hasta su hermano y acaricio su mano hasta que una niña se acerco con una bandeja. En ella Sally había puesto cuidadosamente hilo y aguja.

-Padre?- Thor llamo a su señor casi con un temblor en la voz esperando que este cambiara la sentencia.

-Hazlo- ordeno.

Loki mira a Thor, lo vio cojer la aguja que ya tiene pasado el hilo y dirigirse con mano temblorosa hasta su rostro.

-Lo siento hermano-

Loki no le cree pero si Thor está sufriendo como aparenta le hace gracia. Alguien gime muy bajo y su mirada se fija a su costado, de reojo ve a Karmilla que sostiene un pedazo de su vestido con tal fuerza que sus dedos están blancos. Es uno de los cuantos nobles presentes que esperan se de la sentencia, no los ha visto bien, no le interesan quienes son, solo la hechizara y sus grandes ojos abiertos al horror.

Siente un pinchazo, no es que duela mucho, y entonces el dolor explota y el metal atraviesa la carne suave, quiere gritar negándose a dejar de mirar a Karmilla y sus lagrimas. Oh por Odin como duele, siente la aguja salir del otro lado, al interior de sus labios, un hilo de sangre y saliva resbala de sus comisuras y aprieta los dientes mientras Thor con manos torpes toma su labio inferior y repite el procedimiento.

-lo siento- dice -lo siento tanto-

Oh ya callare! Quiere gritarle y la aguja es halada hacia afuera, el hilo se desliza pos sus heridas quemando y el punto ajusta la carne. De los ojos de Karmilla se escapan las lágrimas que él no se atreve a soltar.

Thor regresa con la aguja a atravesar la piel, Loki nota que de su garganta sale un gemido que no puedo evitar y más sangre se acumula en su boca, siente el sabor metálico picando la lengua y Karmilla esta pálida. El siguiente punto es hierro fundido en su piel y mueve las manos convulsivamente, duele, por todos los demonios de los nueve reinos eso duele! Y se niega a demostrar que se está haciendo pedazos.

-Ya casi termino hermanito- escucha la voz ronca de Thor, sigue cosiendo, sigue destruyendo y Loki siente esas gotas sobre su rostro. Alza la mirada y los ojos azules abnegados en lágrimas apenas y permiten ver a Thor.

-Enemxkdjxj?- Loki intenta mover los labios pero duele y no puede separarlos. Estas llorando?, Quiso preguntar, Estas llorando por mi? Sus propias lágrimas comienzan a escapar, se escurren y se funden a las de Thor, ve como levanta la aguja ensangrentada y la vuelve a meter produciendo un terrible sufrimiento.

Entonces siente algo suave y cálido en su mano. Lo aprieta con fuerza sin siquiera ver a Sally que se ha deslizado hasta un costado y sostiene su mano. Loki aprieta fuerte, la niña quiere gritar pero guarda silencia. Todos lo hacen hasta Eldred, que ha retrocedido un poco por que los hilos forman una mueca extraña en la cara de Loki y la sangre ya ha manchado buena parte de la piedra y se escurre en finos ríos al piso.

Loki huye a la inconsciencia justo en el momento que su grito se libera pero ya no puede abrir la mitad de los labios y cae dormido, dulce sueño embriagador.

Al despertar lo primero fue la oscuridad y el frío, Loki siendo gigante de hielo jamás había sentido frío pero a veces este se te mete por los ojos, es puramente mental. Sabía que ya no estaba en el edificio de los sanadores con sus grandes ventanales sino en las profundas mazmorras del castillo.

Después fue el dolor, después de su encuentro con los chitauris y el Hulk cualquiera diría que se habría acostumbrado al dolor pero sus labios estaban hinchados, ensangrentados y quemaban. Parecía que la mitad de su rostro estuviese asado.

Oyó algo tras él y vio una rendija de luz proyectada en la pared. No pudo voltear pero escucha dos pares de pisadas, una más ligera y suave que la otra. A su percepción llego el rostro de Karmilla que debía llevar un cuenco porque apenas le regalo una tierna sonrisa limpio con un lienzo sus heridas.

-Antes de ayer fue el ultimo día que viste la luz del sol- ahora limpiaba su frente -las antorchas estarán aquí cuando nosotras o algún otro este presenté-

Antes de ayer? Dormí por dos días? Quiso preguntar y automáticamente sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar.

-no no no- musito Karmilla limpiando de nuevo -ni lo intentes- acaricio su cabeza y deposito un beso en la frente -ahora duerme, mas tarde regreso-

Y la luz se fue con ella dejando a Loki en las tinieblas.

Notas de Magus:

Como estoy medio enferma no me pondré a trabajar así que seguire escribiendo lol. Quisiera dar al fic un formato de libro en el indising mmmmm con las ilustraciones y todo josjos

En el siguiente cap veremos a Loki en la oscuridad waaaaaaaaaaaaa

Gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 3

Me demore escribiendo este pero es que me fui a dormir lol. Hace mucho que no leo ni veo nada de Thor, espero toda vaya bien en la historia y les agrade. Como siempre disculpen la ortografía.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_Odin nunca olvidara la primera vez que puso sus ojos en el, una cosa tan pequeña y frágil dejada a la intemperie. Alzo el cuerpecito azul y este comenzó a cambiar para tomar el rosado color humano. Hermoso, el hijo de mi enemigo, mi nuevo hijo... Una bendición para mi familia. Pero cada acción está determinada a causar una reacción, robar un niño, salvar una vida, todos estamos conectados..._

**La oscuridad**

Muy pronto la luz parecía algo tan ajena y anhelada, mientras dormitaba en un baile eterno entre la inconsciencia y el despertar Loki se sentía en una barca a la deriva visitado en ocasiones por seres prodigiosos.

Y pensaba, en esas largas horas de ocio, en que fallo de su plan. Debió haber puesto más atención en los vengadores, no estar tan pagado de sí mismo, la estúpida pelirroja estropeo su plan y cerro el portal. La vestía verde que lo golpeo hasta casi matarlo o el hombre de hierro que se convirtió en líder del más ridículo grupo con la frase: no la salvaremos pero al menos la vengaremos. No podía olvidarse de su hermano, claro, con los enormes ojos azules de cachorro, que les ayudo.  
Thor ayudaba a todo el mundo, iba y venía trayendo consigo una amigable sonrisa y se sentaba cerca de Loki echando monólogos sobre Asgard.

-Padre esta pronto a dormir- le decía -y yo quedare a cargo, tal vez pueda cambiarte a un lugar con ventana, donde madre pueda visitarte-

Seguía por horas, que el ganado perdido por las heladas, que unos soldados lucharon por la atención de Sid. Loki solo quería decirle que se largara y al mismo tiempo que no, la luz era muy cálida cuando Thor traía su antorcha.

La luz de Karmilla era diferente, las llamas no dejaban de bailar como si el viento las inflamara. Llenaba las paredes de sombras bailarinas que lo mareaban. Además con cada visita de su antigua maestra venia una tortura porque ella era la encargada de triturar la comida y pasar la papilla por entre los cosidos de Loki. Muchas veces los puntos se halaban y la herida se abría un poco, la bruja debía volver a limpiar con la ayuda de la pequeña que le acompañaba.

- Hoy ha habido más muerte de ganado- le explico limpiando las comisuras de su boca -todo me parece tan extraño-

Loki la miro como diciendo que la muerte de un par de vacas no le importaba, el tenía cosida la boca.

Karmilla rodo los ojos y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo a medias, incomoda un tanto –Tenemos miedo que no sean las heladas sino la magia la que esté detrás de esto-

Sally que estaba recogiendo los platos y demás paro para oír a su maestra.

Loki levanto las cejas. Una guerra? Quien se atrevería a enfrentarse a Asgard?

-Tu padre- Loki hizo una mueca y Karmilla suspiro –el padre de todo está a punto de caer en el sueño de Odin- miro a la pared –y Thor quedara en su lugar, las heladas ponen las cosas difíciles y los soldados de las montañas del oriente están inquietos-

Loki ya no quiso escuchar, lo que le pasara a Asgard no le importaba.

-Me han pedido que regrese a mi reino-

Loki miro al piso, bien, eso debía pasar. El movió su mano y la puso junto a la de ella, las pieles apenas rosándose. El la había amado con fuerza, Karmilla la de hermoso cabello rubio.

-No iré, mi hermana bien puede encargarse- se puso de pie –además debe acostumbrarse a gobernar ya que es muy probable que si me caso con Balder me una a la corte de Asgard-

O si, claro, ella esta prometida a Balder. El vira el rostro, no quiere que vea su dolor ni decepción, al final todos jugaron con Loki: Thor, Odin y Karmilla, ninguno de ellos se merece nada de él solo su odio.

-Loki- ella se arodilla frente a él y le arregla uno de esos mechones rebeldes- no te enojes-

No me voy a enojar? tú me amaste! Me juraste amor y ahora te casaras con otro! Le aparta la mano. En su corazón ya no queda más que dolor y odio, el dolor es tan casi tan fuerte que ya nada mas puede sentir.

-Vamos Sally- Karmilla se levanta y se va junto a la pequeña, la niña antes de irse mira al príncipe con mucha pena.

Sally es muy pequeña y no sabe aun muchas cosas, pero la palabra guerra no puede significar otra cosa que gente muerta. La próxima vez ella sola va a ver al príncipe para curarle las heridas.

-Mi señora se disculpa por no poder venir- ella se acerca con un cuenco de una emulsión sedante y algunos paños –parece que la helada es causada por Hela-

Loki se sienta y ve a la pequeña. Nota como se sube a la cama y toma el trapo. Loki le detiene la mano y se la aprieta.

La niña lo ve con los enormes ojos castaños –que ocurre?-

No es lo mismo con la pequeñaja, con Karmilla, incluso con Thor puede comunicarse sin palabras.

-No sabes quién es Hela?-

Claro que sabe quién es Hela! Quiere saber por qué Karmilla no fue? Se unirá a la batalla.

-Hela es la señora del inframundo, mi señora no le gusta- Loki la suelta y ella procede a hundir el trapo en la emulsión y pasarlo por la boca –a mi tampoco, tiene la piel azul-

Loki la ve con odio.

-Pero no es por eso que no me gusta, la piel azul me parece muy bonita- un rubor se extiende en sus mejillas.

Loki sonríe, al hacerlo le duele, esa pequeña niña sabe que es un gigante de hielo pero le quiere.

-No me gusta porque ella es mala, ósea, ningún dios de la muerte puede ser bueno- vuelve a limpiar –tu…usted- se corrige –es el dios del engaño, mi señora dice que engañar está mal- sigue limpiando –pero yo no creo que seas malo- la niña sonríe –los malos son diferentes-

Loki quiere reírse, el es malo, el mataría por lograr sus fines, le entregaría todo a Hela con tal de sentarse en el trono de Asgard.

-Creo que el señor Odin es malo porque te encerró aquí- pone los lienzos en el cuenco –pero es bueno porque no te mato, a la señora Karmilla le dolería si murieras… ella le dice al señor Balder que te ama-

Algo se ilumina en el corazón de Loki, retumba dentro de su pecho.

-Te ama tanto como a mí y a mí me ama mucho- recoge sus cosas y se va.

Loki quiere gritarle! Niña estúpida, esos son amores diferentes, el no quiere que lo ame como ama a una niña. Se acuesta en su cama, cuanto ha pasado? Como medir el tiempo en la oscuridad? Y si hay una guerra que pasara con él? Lo dejaran encerrado para siempre o Hela tendrá algún uso para él cuando conquiste Asgard? No, Hela no podrá conquistar Asgard, no hay nadie que pueda vencer a su hermano.

La siguiente visita, a parte de las de la niña, Sally cree que se llama, es de Thor, no ha venido en días o lo que él cree son días. Tiene el cabello alborotado y la frente fruncida. Se sienta en la cama mientras Loki permanece acostado.

-Estallo la guerra- dice mirando sus manos –papa duerme-

Ok, solo véncelos y ya.

-Son guerreros muertos, como se mata lo que no está vivo?-

Bien, que tal un hechizo daaaa.

-Karmilla está creando restricciones, ella no usa magia negra así que está estudiando cómo acabarlos, seguro tu sabrías que hacer-

Loki se sienta y se abraza las piernas, Thor se ve tan desolado y por alguna razón no está feliz por eso. Tal vez sea la oscuridad, el frio o la soledad.

-Han atrapado a Sid…-

Eso debe doler, Loki lo sabe, lo ve en el temblor de sus manos, lo nota en los ojos de Thor.

-No han pedido intercambio ni han accedido a nuestras demandas, sus padres están desbastados-

Loki pone su mano en el hombro de Thor y la espalda de este se sacude. Comienza como gemidos bajos que se convierten en lágrimas, Thor envejece ante sus ojos, Thor llora.

-Asgard caerá y yo no sé qué hacer-

Loki no puede ayudarle ni aunque quisiera, y no sabe si quiere. No desea que Asgard caiga, Asgard le pertenece! Tampoco desea que nadie derrote a Thor solo él.

Su hermano se queda por mucho tiempo en la celda, no habla, solo pega su espalda a la pared y disfruta de la compañía silenciosa de Loki.

Cuando Thor se va nadie viene, le duele el estomago, hace mucho que no come nada, se mueve en la cama y le asaltan terribles sueños de Asgard destruida, y esta se mezcla con Midgard y el sufre por Midgard y Asgard… por lo que el hiso y por lo que le hacen a su ciudad. Y en sus sueños esta Thor luchando, y esta Karmilla y Odin, incluso los Vengadores, el está frente a ellos, el es el que destruye todo. Se sienta de golpe respirando fuerte y nota una mirada sobre él.

Es Karmilla la rubia, la bella, pero ya no es tan bella, esta pálida y enferma y solo lo observa, a ella siempre le ha gustado observarle. Se acerca, no lleva antorcha pero la luz que proyecta el fuego de fuera es suficiente. Los ojos de Loki ya se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Ella se arrodilla frente a él, y él se pregunta dónde está la niña? Se lo pregunta no porque le interese sino porque no quiere escuchar las noticias. No deben ser buenas porque ella le ha tomado las manos y acaricia con sus pulgares su piel.

-Balder fue herido, un dardo envenenado…- ella no lo mira, al menos no su rostro, sus mirada está perdida en alguna parte del pecho del que fuera su amante –no sé si lo pueda salvar, no sé si pueda salvar a nadie, están usando muérdago y miyosotis, no puedo hacer nada- y apoya su frente en las rodillas de Loki. Su cuerpo se estremece, llora con fuerza, desgarradoramente y Loki pone sus manos sobre la cabeza de la reina.

Esto es lo que sufrí, quiere decirle, cuando me mandaste lejos, cuando me votaste de tu lado y te prometiste con Balder. Yo también te perdí!

Ella alza la cabeza, su rostro anegado en lágrimas, sus labios temblando. El siente ese dolor en el pecho, incluso más profundo que el propio y de alguna manera termina arrodilladlo frente a ella abrazándola. Porque aun la ama y no quiere verla sufrir, aunque su sufrimiento sea la venganza de Loki, descubre que lo último que quiere es ver sufrir a los que ama.

Solo una vez más, solo en la oscuridad, se pone de pie, recorre su pequeña celda, la conoce de memoria, con sus dedos dibuja las grietas de la pared, patea uno que otro guijarro y piensa. Sus pensamientos lo llevan donde no ha estado hace mucho. A la época más fácil donde no peleaba con Thor, donde no odiaba a Karmilla y amaba a Padre. Donde Madre curaba sus heridas a besos y Balder jugaba a la guerra con él.

Y ha buscado la forma de contar el tiempo mientras camina, y pasan días, tal vez semanas, nadie viene. Ya no puede caminar, está débil. Se han olvidado de él. Estará encerrado para siempre? Apenas y puede sentarse, muere de hambre pero él no puede morir por algo como eso. El silencio lo llena todo, sus pensamientos son incoherentes. Lo único que recuerda son los rostros difusos de su padre, de su madre, de Thor y Karmilla. Se acuesta en el piso, desea tener el sueño de Odin, descansar para siempre.

De repente se escucha, a lo lejos, una explosión, y luego otra, el piso tiembla bajo sus pies, el techo retumba sobre él. Han entrado, se dice, el ejército enemigo a conquistado la ciudadela. Como pudo Thor permitir que pasara! Y Karmilla? Y su madre. Se sienta con la espalda pegada a la cama, se tapa los oídos, acostumbrado al silencio los golpes son atronadores.

Se abre la puerta y espera ver al enemigo pero su pequeña amiga (amiga? De verdad ha pensado eso, que la pequeñeja es su amiga?) es quien entra.

-Thor a caído- le indica –Asgard está en manos de Hela- camina frente a él y tiene un cuchillo que deja en el piso. Saca un papel con garabatos de alguna parte de su ropa. –La reina está intentando detenerlos-

Mi madre o Karmilla? Quiere preguntar.

Ella extiende el papel pero no ve bien las letras. –Videre- susurra y sus ojos se encienden un poco.

Magia, piensa Loki, una niña mágica.

Con el cuchillo se abre una herida en canal en la palma y con la punta ensangrentada graba círculos con runas en el piso. Loki ve el hechizo rojo, está emborronado pero es sin duda obra de Karmilla. La niña pone el cuchillo en el centro del circulo y alza las manos, una aun goteando -Hic est qui vincti solvantur, et fortitudo tua, sermo est unstoppable- dice y el cuchillo flota unos centímetros, brilla y su hoja cambia, parece hecho de piedra y no de metal.

-Mi señora dijo que esto tal vez te dolería- toma el cuchillo y observa cuestionando al príncipe.

El sabe lo que quiere decir y asiente, se tensa cuando Sally pone la punta del cuchillo en la comisura de su boca y de un tajo vuela los puntos.

Duele, Oh Dioses! Duele y quiere gritar pero sale un graznido de su garganta.

-Estas bien?- Sally se acerca para ayudarle pero él la empuja lejos.

El príncipe se encoje sobre sí mismo, se retuerce, siente la sangre brotando de los puntos, siente el vomito de bilis que sale por qué no ha comido en semanas y la magia, estallando en su boca, su magia!.

Sally se pone de pie –Debemos irnos- le ofrece su mano y en ella ve algo de Karmilla y algo de Thor, tal vez sea el mareo o la oscuridad, pero esa niñita brilla frente a él. Toma la mano como un salvavidas y se deja levantar. Lo que es difícil para Sally porque él es muy alto y ella apenas le da a la cintura.

Ella lo conduce por los pasillos, pero no van hacia arriba. Deben huir.

-Escaleras- dice el o pronuncia algo muy parecido con la voz rasposa.

-Mi maestra me enseño una vía- y lo lleva hasta la parte más lejana de las mazmorras. Se puede escuchar arriba la pelea, los metales chocando y los gritos de orden –Por aquí-

Entran a otra celda, más vieja, y caminan directo a la pared. Loki quiere detenerla pero ella es más fuerte de lo que parece, o el está más débil de lo que se siente. Atraviesan la pared y salen al lado más oeste de las murallas. La luz le lastima los ojos pero aun así puede ver.

Desde ese lugar Loki divisa la ciudad entera, ve el humo y los cadáveres en las calles, gente corriendo, edificios a medio destruir. He aquí la ciudad dorada en todo su esplendor. Aprieta la mano de la niña, su Asgard echo pedazos.

-Vamos- Sally lo hala y ve una puerta, reconoce las runas: caminos entre dimensiones grabados en pequeños trazos de piedra. Esa puerta fue encantada por Karmilla, lo llevara a un lugar seguro, eso es lo que su maestra quiere.

Sally lo suelta y comienza a comprar que la puerta funciones. Loki mira la ciudad, la ciudad que lo vio caer.

-Debemos irnos-

-Si- asiente el príncipe, perdón, el ex príncipe, y no vuelve a mirar más la ciudad mientras toma la mano de la niña y sale hacia la libertad.

Notas de Magus:

Hando media mariada mientras escribo (me acabo de dar contra una puerta) porque estoy bajo las influinsecias de una malvada pastilla contra el dolor bububu, si escribo babosadas sepan disculparme YEY!

En el siguiente capi tarararara (efecto de audio por favor): Loki y Sally van a dar a un bosque, pero él se sentirá bien con salvarse y permitir que Asgard caiga bajo el poder de Hela, acaso existe alguna manera que el hechicero renegado y la niña salven la ciudad dorada?


	4. Chapter 4

Primero: Lo siento mucho por subir el capitulo equivocado, no sé qué me paso.

Segundo: muchas gracias por leer!

Tercero: muchas gracias en especial a lluna kori saisi, me alegro que te este gustando!

Y a Nymide, gracias por tu comentario y el aviso, no me había dado cuenta pero ya lo estoy corrigiendo.

Besos y aquí está el capitulo:

**Capitulo 4**

_Nunca fue una niña normal, no le gustaba bordar, ni los vestidos ni las fiestas. Amaba las armas como quien ama una mascota y quiso ser parte de la fuerza militar de Asgard. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad, se rieron, la aporrearon y la echaron fuera. Fue la vergüenza de su familia, pero hay estuvo él, el príncipe que la apoyo y no la dejo desistir, el príncipe al que amo y jamás la miro más como a una gran guerrera. El único que ella deseaba que se diera cuenta que era una mujer, que era Lady Sid._

**Bosque de tinieblas.**

Al pasarla puerta el frio les golpeo de lleno, Loki se volvió y el paso por el que habían venido desapareció. Estaban solos en aquel lugar. Soltó a la niña y se sentó bajo un esquelético árbol de teca muy cansado.

Sally lo miro feo –debemos buscar refugio-

-Búscalo tu- grazno Loki –yo no me muevo-

La niña se puso las manos en las caderas –mi ama no te salvo para que te murieras de frio-

-Háblame con propiedad….- tosió –soy un príncipe!-

-Muy pronto serás una paleta- gruño bajito ella.

Pero igual Loki la escucho, se intento poner de pie con sus manos como garras en el tronco del árbol.

-Maldita mocosa…-

Sally retrocedió un paso, Loki estaba extraño, pálido, temblando y su voz cada vez más fuerte.

El príncipe sintió la magia de nuevo, y las ganas de vomitar extendiéndose por su garganta. La visión borrosa y las lagrimas cayendo, un dolor que corrió por su piel, desde su pecho, bombeando con la sangre, el aire quemaba en sus pulmones…

-Por los nueve reinos- Sally dio otros pasos lejos y resbalo cuando la primera ola de magia salió de las manos de Loki, fue una suerte porque le hubiese dado en la cabeza.

Loki no podía controlarlo, su magia encerrada por tanto tiempo estaba siendo liberada, no de una buena manera, bullía como un rio en llamas. La segunda ráfaga dio en un árbol, este se encendió con un fuego verde fluorescente.

-Corre!- le grito a Sally.

La niña no espero un segundo aviso, se lanzo tras una duna, otro rayo dio al olmo cercano, se quemo en segundos.

Loki se retorció sobre sí mismo y grito todo lo que su garganta podía, sus manos estaban al rojo vivo, lo que es tremendamente doloroso si eres un gigante de hielo, le ordeno a su magia apagarse pero esta le mordió la piel sobre sus muñecas y sus brazos.

Sally se asomo, los pocos animales de la zona corrían despavoridos mientras iban cayendo alcanzados por la energía, Loki se encendía, no como el fuego, estaba encorvado y gemía como un animal herido, su cuerpo brillaba, su cabello, pequeños puntos luminosos alrededor de él iban ascendiendo a las estrellas. A otro grito salió una bola de magia que devastó más árboles. Sally volvió a esconderse y se tapo los oídos diciendo –scuto-, una fina capa azul celeste la envolvió, la niña comenzó a llorar en silencio, como alguien podía oírse tan lastimero.

Al notar que nada podía hacer Loki se dejo llevar, que el dolor lo traspasara cual espada, tal vez morirá de una buena vez y todo el esfuerzo de Karmilla haya sido en vano. Loki no sabe hasta donde se extenderán las sombras de su vida: su padre que lo odia, Thor que jamás será su igual, su madre que no lo entiende y Karmilla que no lo ama.

Cae de rodillas sosteniéndose el estomago, ya no solo magia brota de su boca sino sangre, todo es confuso, las nubes giran sobre su cabeza, el piso se mueve y los arboles parecen ir y venir. Es extraño como la gente más ajena puede venir a tu memoria en momentos difíciles, -Karmilla ha estado preocupada- escucha la voz de Balder –acepta tus culpas Loki, cumple tu castigo y no la lleves a la muerte a tu maestra- Loki quiere, desesperadamente hacerle caso, aceptar sus culpas, cumplir cualquier castigo, no quiere que ninguno de ellos este muerto. No sabe cuando estuvo anhelándolo, hasta que el bramido en sus oídos se detuvo y vio a Sally aterrada de pie frente a él.

Estiro la mano y agarro el brazo de la niña, se hundió en su joven pecho y lloro. Sally no supo reaccionar por unos minutos hasta que lo abrazo, el puso su peso sobre ella y lloro tanto que no le quedaron lagrimas y la fuerza lo abandono arrastrándola al piso, entrando en un sueño desconcertante donde su única ancla era ese cuerpecito caliente y pequeño.

Sally pasa su mano en la espalda de Loki, casi bajo él mira las estrellas y huele el cabello del príncipe. ¨Debo mantenerlo caliente¨ se dice, y no sabe si eso de morir congelado se aplica a un gigante de hielo. Ella carga su capa pero el solo lleva la ropa que tenía en prisión. Con esfuerzo sale de debajo del príncipe y se quita la capa para arroparlo como mejor puede. Ella apenas y tiene 10, no es mucho lo que la capa puede hacer. Se aleja unos pasos y recoge lo que ha quedado de los arboles, peños troncos que serán buena leña. El viento la hizo temblar y cerró sus ojos. Asgard ha caído y junto a ella todo lo que conocía. La guerra cambiaba a la gente, y a ella la había cambiado pronto. Tuvo que atender a muchos heridos, ver muchos muertos. Se acerco a un gran roble cuyas ramas superiores fueron quemadas por la magia. Las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas, era como si hubiese estado llorando siempre.

Lo último que Karmilla le dijo fue una orden, la de salvar a Loki, cuídalo, le había dicho, protégelo. Pero quien la protegería a ella si el príncipe estaba en esas condiciones? Se limpio la cara como pudo y llevo las ramas junto a Loki, las hizo un montón, puso sus manos frente a ellas –ignis- y se encendieron.

No sabía dónde estaban, tenía que conseguir comida, y no pensar en Karmilla, la única persona que la había querido, estaba muerta. Debía decirle a Loki que lo último que vio de su maestra fue como un techo se le venía encima? No, el estaba peor que ella, debía ser fuerte, debía ser una guerrera.

Con ese pensamiento fue hasta algunos de los animales que habían muertos alcanzados por los rayo, pequeñas ardillas y conejos, aves, un zorro, las abrió con su cuchillo y habían sido carbonizadas hasta el tuétano. Que tan poderoso podía ser Loki? Se pregunto, porque ella apenas y encendía leños. Mas allá algo se movía, se escondió tras un árbol y se acerco sigilosa, como una Valkiria, en un claro, unos 20 o 30 metros de donde estaba el príncipe, donde el fuego había chamuscado ramas de pinos y coníferas, estaba un enorme ciervo blanco. En el cuarto trasero tenía una gran herida hecha por una bola de fuego.

Sally miro a un lado y al otro por si un depredador había olido la sangre y se acerco, la ciervo intento levantarse pero cayo –Shuuuuuu- la tranquilizo Sally, el animal de enormes ojos no se movió y Sally pudo acercarse lo suficiente como para revisar la herida. Por suerte el animal no estaba tan mal y se curaría.

Acaricio el pelaje suave y cálido, sus dedos se hundieron en la piel y oyó la respiración de la cierva. Sonrió triste, nunca había cazado, pero comía la carne, supo que debía hacer. Acaricio el hocico y las astas. Luego, arrodillada a un costado del bello ejemplar alzo su cuchillo para bajarlo de forma rápida y sin contemplaciones sobre el cuello, allí donde la vena pasa.

Loki despertó con el olor a carne asada y otra cosa, apenas y podía moverse, la magia lo había agotado, abrió los ojos y sintió el fuego, mas allá de las llamas estaba Sally sentada, abrazándose.

-Hola- ella se levanto y arranco una barra que estaba clavada cerca del fuego. Se sentó de tal manera que la cabeza de Loki descanso en su regazo y arranco un pedazo de carne –debes comer-

A Loki casi se le caían las babas del hambre y acepto la carne, pero apenas paso a su estomago.

-Despacio- ella puso la mano sobre la boca de Loki, como hacia Amora cuando ella quería escupir los remedios –debes comer- el intento mover la mano de la niña y ni para eso tenía fuerzas. Una vez la nausea se fue ella siguió alimentándolo lenta pero con una testarudez de hierro.

Ya a la mitad de la carne en el palo ella dejo de atormentarlo y Loki pudo ver la gran mancha de sangre en la mejilla de Sally. Alzo su mano para limpiarla, pero estaba seca. Se durmió rápido pensando en cuan bajo había caído como para que una niña matara para mantenerlo con vida.

Era el tercer día cuando Loki pudo comer y sentarse solo, lo que era una suerte ya que la carne estaba comenzando a descomponerse, ella comenzó a recoger bañas.

-No hay como salarla- le dijo Loki –Debes botar lo que queda-

Sally bufo –Bien- le molestaba deshacerse de la carne del noble animal que murió por salvarlo –pero que comeremos?-

-Puedo comerte a ti- se burlo él.

Ella sintió pánico, no le duro dos segundos –estoy segura que yo te mataría mas rápido- se levanto y fue a deshacerse de lo que quedaba del ciervo.

Loki sonrió, tal vez era cierto, intento hacer magia, un poco, encender alguna chispa en sus dedos y nada sucedió, al final su magia se había agotado. Ya regresara.

En la noche Sally se sienta junto a el –Para mantenerte caliente- le dice.

Loki sonríe –te has enamorado de mi?- se burlo.

Ella se sonroja y vira la cara –mi maestra me hablo mucho de ti-

-Que te dijo? Aparte que me amaba-

Sally miro el fuego –que eras poderoso, que podías viajar entre los mundos sin necesidad del puente… eso te hace muy poderoso-

-Si- se jacto el –el mago más poderoso de los nueve mundos-

-Me dijo que querías gobernar todo Asgard, llevarla a la grandeza, protegerla con tu magia-

-Si- y ahora no estaba tan feliz.

-Que podías hacer serpientes de la nada y que eras rápido, que robabas comida de las cocinas y nunca te pillaban!-

-Algo eficaz en un castillo- aseguro el empujándola cariñosamente, siempre quiso tener una hermanita.

-Que podías salvarla de eso que hizo mi maestra…- murmuro.

-Que cosa hizo Karmilla que debía ser salvada?-

-No lo se, debió ser algo muy malo, incluso peor que su hermana Lorelai-

Loki miro a las llamas de su fogata, que podía ser tan malo?

-Si podías salvar a mi maestra puedes salvar Asgard?-

Loki no respondió y ella se atrevió a mirarle, el no decía nada, solo miraba las llamas como perdido cada vez más lejos. Sally solo se arrimo a él y cerró los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, después de recoger algunas vayas se dio cuenta que la helada venían y debían conseguir refugio, se puso a buscar cuevas pero no tenían ninguna cerca, tampoco hoyos en el piso como los de los Ranger. Ya casi al medio día encontró un enorme roble con un hueco en el tronco viejo. Subió hasta el, era grande, lo suficiente para Loki y ella, se estaba caliente y ningún animal lo estaba ocupando. Con un alegre pensamiento se dirigió a Loki, el casi estaba dormido cuando ella lo sacudió.

-Qué?-

-Refugio- señalo en la dirección de un roble lejano–levántate-

Loki la miro, estaba hambriento, cansado y triste. Y ella quería que se moviera, que la jodan.

-Ahora- le patio el pie.

Loki la ignoro y Sally bufo, le agarro de la mano y la halo. El no tenía intenciones de moverse.

-Vete- ordeno el hechicero.

Sally tomo la piel de la sierva que había puesto a secar en el fuego y se fue hacia el árbol. El tronco era grueso y cortaba el viento. Se metió y se sintió tibia. Respiro hondo, que haría Karmilla en ese momento? Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer y Sally se abrazo envolviéndose en la piel.

Loki suspiro, no solo hacia frio, estaba nevando. Se puso de pie y siguió los pasos casi borrados de Sally. Llego al roble, la niña no era tan tonta.

-A un lado- trepo por el hueco y se metió.

Sally se pego a una pared, no quería tocar al príncipe, no quería molestarlo, estaba dolida y furiosa y con unas ganas locas de insultarlo descargando su rabia infantil en el.

Loki vio en los ojos de la niña su propio enojo. El la había decepcionado? Ni siquiera se conocían. Y por primera vez en muchos años tuvo un gesto noble a un casi desconocido. Puso sus manos frente a él, sobre la superficie de la corteza.

-Ignis draco- dijo y un fuego se levanto, una llama pequeña, roja y naranja, cálida. El miro a Sally divertido ya que la niña ignoraba que su magia estaba regresando y después golpeo con su palma el puesto a su lado.

Sally se sentó junto a él y miro el fuego –me gusta tu magia-

-A mí me gusta la tuya- la voz de Loki aun estaba mal. Ella lo miro, tenia al príncipe muy cerca, y se estaba calientita. Se sonrojo y regreso su atención al fuego, algo que estaba haciendo muy a menudo.

-Mi maestra me dijo que eras el mejor hechicero que ha tenido- reafirmo ella sonriente.

-No te mintió- sonrió y rodeo a Sally –ahora duerme-

Loki miro a la niña cerrar los ojos antes de fijar su atención en el fuego, Karmila siempre estuvo orgullosa de él. Las llamas ondearon un poco –anguis- dijo y se formo una serpiente de unos 30 centímetros. Su magia estaba débil, pero estaba ahí, sentía ese delicioso picor bajo la lengua con cientos, no, miles de hechizos, y también, un vacio en el pecho incluso más hondo que el haber fallado su conquista. Miro más allá del fuego, a la nieve pura y en algún momento se quedo dormido.

La noche trae paz y esta no lo hiso. Loki soñó con la oscuridad como un animal enorme y hambriento, un animal que se cernía sobre los esplendorosos edificios de Asgard tragándose todo, a su padre dormido, a su madre, a Thor, incluso a Balder y a Karmilla. Pero el monstruo una vez devorado todo en su reino no se sacio, quería mas, buscaba algo. Lo buscaba a él, y con su nariz escamosa olfateo el aire, tomo su rastro y salto al siguiente reino. Cada vez que su pesuña tocaba tierra todo moría alrededor, salto extendiendo grandes alas como dragón siempre alerta, buscando, su cola terminada en la de serpiente lo embate todo y llega al bosque. Destroza arboles y Loki no puede moverse. Intenta sacudir a Sally pero ella no despierta. El animal mete su rostro por el hueco del árbol que es mucho mas grande que antes y huele.

Aspira el aire y la vida en el, sus ojos dorados y verdes con rendijas como pupilas no lo ven. Se acerca a Sally y la toma entre sus fauces –No!- grita Loki y trata de alcanzarla pero su cuerpo pesa. Ve como casi sonriendo se traga a la niña a un dormida. Loki supo que era la muerte.

Al despertar no sintió el peso de Sally en su costado, ni el calor del fuego. Estaba solo y esto le aterro. Loki salió del pobre refugio y fuera todo era blanco, arboles bañados en blanco, hojas congeladas y la tierra cubierta por un grueso manto de hielo.

-Sally!- llamo poniéndose las manos alrededor de la boca –Sally!- camino alrededor del árbol gritando su nombre, como si la niña fuese una ancla, como si la bestia anduviera cerca –Sally!- se atrevió a ir caminando desde donde estaba (lo que no quería hacer por si regresaba la pequeña) formando una gran espiral –Sally!- a unos 20 minutos vio algo moverse a unas yardas, tras unos setos apenas vivos, camino suave y la vio de espaldas –Sally!- fue hasta ella sujetándole de los hombros y la volvió con fuerza –que haces?! Porque te fuiste?!-

Por el susto a Sally se le cayeron las almendras que llevaba en los brazos –fui por comida-

-Comida?- el vio el fruto –somos magos por el padre de todo, podemos hacer mejor que esto! No necesitabas irte-

-Tu serás el gran mago de Asgard, yo no- la niña se puso a recoger las almendras –además debes ahorrar tu magia para salvar Asgard, no?- se levanto y lo vio con esos ojos enormes que tenia, demasiado grandes para una cara tan diminuta.

-Salvar Asgard?- se enojo –y por que debería salvar Asgard?- camino hacia el refugio y sabia que Sally lo seguía.

-Por tu hermano, y tus padres, y la gente de Asgard- ella iba unos pasos detrás.

-En Asgard nada tengo- se detuvo, ahora solo te tengo a ti –deberías aprender a dejar que los demás luchen sus batallas no tu ni nadie más-

-Pero tú eres el dios del engaño, un dios poderoso, hijo de Odin-

-Odin no es mi padre- siguió su camino.

-Lo es, el te crio!- de la histeria soltó las almendras –eres el único que queda de Asgard! Mi señora creía en ti!-

Pero Loki no se detuvo, camino lejos metido en sus propios pensamientos, más allá del refugio, sabiendo que al regresar la encontraría allí.

Así quisiera hacer algo por Asgard que podía él, con una mocosa, ante un ejército invasor que conquisto la ciudadela? Se perdió en lo blanco, pensando, que podía él cuando ni Thor pudo, sería una lucha como la que tuvieron los Vengadores contra su ejército.

Ah! Pero ellos lo vencieron. Y… por que salvar Asgard? que había en ella para él? Otra sentencia, mas encierro en la oscuridad? No, si salvaba Asgard sería su perdición, nada podía crecer en el frio invierno de la guerra, ni él. Se detuvo al pie de un cañón enorme, tan grande que tomaría a muchos gigantes de hielo construir un puente para cruzarlo. Un paso de proporciones apoteósicas, de grandes bloques, solido para no caer con el viento.

La idea surgió, como se imagina surgen las esperanzas desesperadas, de pie viendo caer un sol agonizante que teñía de rosas, naranjas y lilas el cielo, este se desparramaba como acuarela sobre la nieva, las estrellas salían de una en una. Un gigante de hielo nace y sobrevive al más grande invierno. Su padre lo salvo de morir congelado, porque él era entre los gigantes delicado y diminuto, pero tenía algo que los gigantes nunca poseyeron, algo concedido por su vivencia con Odin: la magia.

El era un gigante de hielo con magia en las venas, hechizos sobre cuales cabalgar. Quien podía enfrentarse a un ser como él? No dejaría que un estúpido sueño ni el miedo lo detuvieran. Loki noto como se reconstruía, roto y aun con las cicatrices, con una idea tan grande como solo él podía concebir, pero esta vez no seria para conquistar el reino de Odin sino para salvarlo –Y dime padre, soy digno ahora?- grito al hielo –si muero en batalla por tu reino seré digno a tus ojos nuevamente?!- grito al cielo, a las estrellas-Mereceré tu amor como Thor?- y sus ecos solitarios resonaron por todo el acantilado como grito de guerra. Quien los escucho, ya sea humano o bestia se escondió en su cueva porque en esos paramos no se supo de tal poder como la del hechicero.

Sally lo vio llegar en el frio, en el preciso instante cuando es la noche más oscura, justo antes del amanecer. Lo que vio fue casi como el mismo sol que se levanta, no era el príncipe hermoso pero herido, ni el mago destruido, era distinto pero el mismo, algo diferente: una fiereza en sus ojos más destructiva que el odio. Conocía esa mirada, era la mirada de su señora cuando decidió salvar al príncipe, Loki era un hombre con una misión.

Loki se sentó al otro lado del fuego, que Sally consiguió prender frente al refugio, y lanzo un puñado de almendras al calor –supernatet- dijo y estas se mantuvieron en el aire, sin quemarse pero tostándose, el olor lo lleno todo –soy el más grande mago que Karmilla jamás entreno-

-Y la amaste?-

Loki sonrió –lo ame como ningún hombre a amado a una mujer-

-por qué te fuiste?-

-Ella me saco de su lado-

Sally miro hacia el frio –por qué?-

-Yo era poderoso, pero un guerrero de Asgard debe ser bueno en combate no en magia-

-Me parece estúpido-

-Lo es- miro al cielo –naci entre gigantes, fui criado por dioses y entrenado por hechiceros, fui creado para la grandeza-

Sally suspiro –naci entre hombres pobres y me crio una hechicera, para que fui creada yo?- rezongó.

-Tu- la miro –tu naciste para una sola razón-

-Cuál es?- no quería escuchar de nuevo lo de la marca de su brazo y cambiar destino, lo había intentado y fallo.

-Para sacarme de mi prisión y darme una oportunidad-

-qué sería?- se pregunto Sally sin ánimo.

-Salvar Asgard-

Sally le miro animada.

-Sally naciste para cambiar destinos, ayúdame a cambiar el mío y salvar mi reino-

Sally asintió, sin dudarlo, para sorpresa del príncipe, sin preguntarse que podían hacer un hechicero y una niña.

Todo, pensó Loki perdido en el mundo de sus ideas. Loki no solo era un gran mago, su naturaleza le permitía ser escurridizo y brillante, trazo un plan, en ese plan necesitaban a mas guerreros –Sabes donde tienen a Lady Sid?-

-El 3 general de la guardia enemiga, en Helhein, uno de los nueve mundos del Yggdrasil-

-para ya nos dirigiremos-

Al levantarse recogió las almendras y se las tendió a Sally.

Sally se sacudió la nieve y juntos comenzaron, a las primeras brizas cálidas del nuevo día, su viaje a las tierras de la muerte.

Notas de Magus:

Haber, aclaraciones…. Las palabras mágicas es latin, y; Yggdrasil es uno de los nueve reinos, esta cerca de la muerte.

En el siguiente capitulo aparece Sid, no es mi personaje mas amado en mucho del comic, pero en la peli me cayo bien asi que se va a lucir! En algún momento! Os lo juro.

Besos!

Sigan leyendo!


End file.
